zodiac_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Fantasy IX Type-0
Final Fantasy IX Type-0 (''ファイナルファンタジータイプIX 0, Facing Fate: Crimson Echoes)'' '''is a non-profit fan-made game for Final Fantasy IX PC release developed by Trif3ecta, released on February 11th, 2019. Production for it began in 2016. It is the second game in Zodiac Trilogy series. It is the Japanese translated version of the original game Final Fantasy IX: The Zodiac Age. The game is a scenario modification of Final Fantasy IX; it introduces a variety of new foes and a series of subsidiary scenes and DLC added throughout the game. Modification Genre The game is classified as a scenario modification. Although it brings some challenging elements in terms of ability arrangement and new foes, it does not aim to make the game more difficult all around. Gameplay In addition to gameplay alterations, the game features an array of various new concepts, such as new high quality 3D models, weapons, abilities and foes. Majority of dialog have been alternated to fit the new scenario of the game. Players will proceed through the original game scenario as usual with added scenes to do on the side. Players are introduced to a new ending different from the original game. While some of the changes were various bug fixes stemming from the PC re-release of Final Fantasy IX, the latter are Quality of Life changes for the player. Among such quality of life changes are: -60 fps -Battle UI fix -Sounds fix -Faster Battles -Chocobo Hot & Cold (The game allows the player to earn more than one chocograph per Hot & Cold game with extra time in a Hot & Cold game, for players who utilize the speed booster) -Subsidiary scenes + Hidden Scenes (Scenes that where in the game, but were dummied out in the final version). -Tantalus and Beatrix party recruitment permanently -Cinna recruit party member during Disc 2 -Tantalus Members with Trance Commands -New Game+ -Classic PlayStation Controls Abilities Nyx Rydia Vivi '''Commands: Blk Mag/Focus Trance: Dbl Blk/Focus Abilities: Focus (Raises magic by 50% instead 25%) Fire Fira Firaga Blizzard Blizzara Blizzaga Thunder Thundara Thundaga Water (Water damage) Aqua (Moderate Water damage) Aero (Wind damage) Aeroga (Heavy Wind) Flare Comet Pyroblast Meteor Steiner Steiner Commands: Swd Art/Swd Mag Trance: Swd Art/Swd Mag Abilities: Curaga Faith (Raise ally's magic) Bravery (Raise ally's strength) Expose (Lower enemy's defense) Wither (Lower enemy's strength) Thunder Slash Devour (Consume HP to deal lightning damage to one foe) Stock Break Climhazzard Shock Hallowed Bolt (Steiner's ultimate Sword Art skill) Sword Magic: Fire Sword Blizzard Sword Thunder Sword Aero Sword Fira Sword Bio Sword Firaga Sword Holy Sword Dark Sword Whiteout -Sword- Inferno Sword (Massive fire damage) Flare Sword Iron Flash (Massive damage to all foes). Freya Command: Jump/Dragon Trance: Jump/Dragon Abilities: Aerial Downpour (Jump attack, multiple damage) Lancer Reis' Aero (Moderate Wind damage to all foes) Shear (Reduce enemy magic defense) Addle (Reduce enemy magic) White Draw (Restore all allies' MP) Cherry Blossom Draconic Plinth (Reduce HP of all foes by ½ of the target's max HP) Dragon's Crest Draconic Incineration (Heavy Fire damage to all foes) Quina Command: Eat/Blu Mag Trance: Cook/Blu Mag Abilities: Psychokinesis (Random damage to one foe) Chaotic Zone (Random damage to all foes) Pandora's Boon (Static damage to all foes) Greater Barrier (Augment all allies) Eiko Command: Wht Mag/Summon Trance: Dbl Wht/Eidolon Abilities: Atomos Ifrit Fenrir (Moderate Wind damage to all foes) Latvian (Fire damage to all foes) Ark (Heavy dark damage to all foes) Nox Dragon (Massive Thunder damage to all foes) Curaja Renew (Fully Restore all allies' HP) Arise Esunaga (Remove bad status from all allies) Hastega (Haste to all allies) Reflectga (Reflect to all allies) Faith (Raise ally's magic) Dispelga (Remove good statuses from all foes) Photon (Physical attack using magic power of caster) Holy Holyja (Heavy holy damage to all foes) Eidolon: Same as the Eidolon trance command, summons recurring Eidolons only when Rydia is present in the same party and is at her trance respectively. Amarant Command: Flair/Throw Trance: Elan/Throw Abilities: Chakra Curse Aura No Mercy Revive Demi Shock Countdown Cinna Command: Wht Mag/Dbl Wht Abilities: Renew Confuse Berserk Cleanse (Remove virus from one ally) Holy Protectga (Cast protect to all allies) Oil (Increase fire damage to all foes) Esuna Blank Command: Steal/Bandit Abilities: Pyroclasm (Physical damage to all foes) Beatrix Commands: Seiken/Wht Mag Trance: Seiken/Wht Mag Abilities: Curaga Faith (Raise ally's magic) Bravery (Raise ally's strength) Expose (Lower enemy's defense) Wither (Lower enemy's strength) Holy Thunder Slash Devour (Consume HP to deal lightning damage to one foe) Stock Break Climhazzard Shock Divine Ruination (Beatrix's ultimate Sword Art skill) Rare Treasures The modification adds a few rare treasures that spawn throughout various locations of the game. Down below are the treasures that can be found. You can obtain more than one of these treasures. Once found, the chest will always contain the item it carries. '-Dragon's Hair-' 15% chance to spawn at Fossil Roo and is a rare chest in Alexandria Disc 3/4. '-Apocalypse-' 15% chance to spawn at Alexandria Disc 3/4. '-Ribbon-' 15% chance to spawn at Daguerreo/Entrance. '-Leopard Racket-' 15% chance to spawn at the Balcony residence in Burmecia. Story Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. This contingency begins with Paradise. Paradise is a concept of relative prominence. It is one of the central beliefs and is essentially their "heaven". The Maenads uses Paradise to entice followers into their religion. It differs from believer to believer. Lumière, believes paradise will only open to those who have maintained faith. One of the their own, Maenhanoj, however, is not a believer, and has a perennial desire of power. This is the story of the event caused by his subjugation action to obtain prodigious power. Timeline Holocene 1800 Revisited During Holocene 1800, few of the citizens around Gaia vaguely speak of Zidane and his allies, usually only mourning over the loss, and/or showing gratitude for their heroic acts prior to the Fall of Gaia, for once removing the Mist and restoring peace to the land. Some of the citizens refer to Zidane and his allies as The Judges of Gaia, stating: "Their bodies maybe gone, but their spirits live on; through the land and in our heart and minds. We'll never forget." Other citizens mention how they still see Zidane's allies reliving time again; likely referencing their presence in Final Fantasy IX Type-0, as they are mere shades of the Judges of Gaia. Some citizens note how Nyx and Rydia are "very much alike Zidane and Garnet" in terms of personality morphing; and some feel the presence of Zidane and Garnet through Nyx and Rydia. This shows the Shades of the Judges of Gaia have the power most spirits do; the ability of sentience and possession; the opportunity to live again through another body. Nyx's Shadow also references this theory. Upon speaking with the Judges of Gaia, they immediately greet themselves to the player as if they've never been met before, this is true as the characters: Vivi, Freya, Eiko, Quina, Steiner and Amarant in the player’s party are nothing more but Shades of the Judges of Gaia. The judges speak to Nyx, explaining how the beasts crawling land are of nothing they experienced before, hinting their spirits are indeed alive and they've been watching over Gaia. The Judges of Gaia encourage Nyx and Rydia, to press forward and to set time right again, as it should be. Grandfather Paradox Caveat Documented in the Shujing, Rydia, that is, the Summoner of Mist, is a descendant of the Holy God, Adriel. Adriel had vanished one day without a trace. Acolytes of the God were to have her found, however, stemming from the recent change in time's fabric from the Age of Dire, history had been changed. Rydia's likeness to Adriel is very similar, the acolytes ceased their search when she appeared there. But if the actual Holy God is assassinated, Rydia will not survive. End of the Denouement Nyx and Rydia discover the presence of Lavos in Gaia by a bystander Magitek Elite. The initial rise of Lavos in Holocene 1800, prompted a world crisis and what was to be the fate in circa 1999 A.D occurred 1800. The early discovery of Lavos' presence prompted his defeat in this time age before its early emergence to place the world into an apocalyptic state. Afterwards the party ventures back through the Memoira, where enter the Crystal World and defeat a new entity guarding a time gate. In the alternate ending, Carrière, led Nyx on the right path by praying to the Woman in Flight to open the Dimensional Vortex that appeared in Quan's Dwelling, after the defeat of Lavos there. This in turn, led Nyx to the Iifa Tree some time era later, where he hears and listens to the voice of the essence of the late Zeal, who, after the fall of the Black Omen, and her reversion, mourns at last for the loss of her daughter. Nyx is distinctly led deep in the Iifa Tree﻿, near the bottom where he follows the voice of the daughter of Zeal, likely guiding him. As he approaches the bottom, the voice speaks to him of the events that happened after the Fall of Zeal, to give him a lead on the latter spawns of Lavos. At the bottom of the Iifa Tree﻿, Nyx is presented with a suspected time gate, different from the one guarded by Hades. Before entering, Nyx questions the spirit guiding him if this will end it all, or send him through a paradox. The voice, fading from his ears, is only heard to speak of the crutch of power. With that, Nyx enters inside, which takes him further back in time to get closer to the emerging vortex that could potentially lead to the Dream Devourer, where Schala awaits. Creation and development Final Fantasy IX Type 0 (Originally Final Fantasy IX: The Zodiac Age (US) is the Japanese to English translated version of Final Fantasy IX: The Zodiac Age (JP). The title: "Zodiac Age" referred to the game's modification inspired by the Job system from Final Fantasy XII: International Zodiac Job System, however it did not bode well in the final build. The Japanese release was the best version of Final Fantasy IX: The Zodiac Age in terms of lore, as the English(US) version Final Fantasy IX: The Zodiac Age was an ill-produced. It was infamously known for its vile dialog and unbalanced gameplay. Final Fantasy IX: The Zodiac Age was canceled in light of Final Fantasy IX Type-0 on February 11, 2019. DLC Content DLC #1 Synopsis This dlc fixed numerous non-triggerable scenes ports from the original game. Hades is the final boss, instead Necron. Necron (Lumière) is fought as an optional boss at Memoria/Birth. DLC #2 Synopsis A epitaph has been found within Daguerreo with inscriptions foretelling of the Motherly Summoner not of Mist, but of Madain Sari. Explore the library and discover the mysteries of village arisen from the Age of Fear. ''This dlc is found at Daguerreo/Entrance. DLC #3 Synopsis ''Deep in the forest, lies a greater power. A meteor strikes down, and a girl is discovered near the wreckage. An apparition seems to have removed the petrification of the forest, in allowance for him to find her. ''This dlc is found at Daguerreo/Right Hall. It is believed the Woman in Flight removed the petrification from the Evil Forest in which bonded it inaccessible; however natives around Gaia speak of a unheralded warrior spotted treading the recesses of the Forest. They note of a mysterious item known as the Sublimesoft; a hefty alternative to the item: Supersoft, which was used to cure Blank's petrification within the forest. The Sublimesoft, unknown to anyone except the warrior who roamed the forest's depths. DLC #4 Synopsis ''Within the ruins of ''Madain Sari, lies a greater force than the Eidolons alone. The presence of otherworldly gods, their spirits taken refugee there. And the young villager closer to becoming of age, has been chosen. This dlc is found at Madain Sari. DLC #5 Synopsis ''A Dimensional Vortex has suddenly arisen on the surface of Gaia, spotted in Quan's Dwelling, the Esper Cave. The appearance of this possible time gate is unheralded, yet seems to be connected to some years after Lavos' initial awakening. Inside he stands anterior the Iifa Tree, following the Woman in flight. ''This dlc is found in the Esper Cave after speaking with Rydia on the Invincible airship. New Game+ can be accessed in the Invincible/Core, after speaking with Rydia. Montblanc will appear there, giving you the option to begin New Game+. Subsidiary Scenes ''Main Article: Subsidiary Scenes. Gallery Echoes1 sm.jpg Echoes2.png Trivia In Patch 2.2, many original tracks from Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era have been included. These tracks are, Unheralded Obliteration, The Clandestine of Carrière, Eidolons Emancipated, The Voice of Carrière, Hyenlilith, Age of Dire, Obverse Rydia, Ashes & Tears ''and Irrevocable Will''. Kraark Winged Angel is a reference to the Boss, Safer∙Sephiroth and theme, One Winged Angel in Final Fantasy VII. The Hyenlilith is portmanteau of a "hyena" and "lilith", depicted more as a Lilith with the shrieks of a hyena. The title screen design for all games featured Nyx's portrait on the right side, an influence on the main menu design of Mortal Kombat Armageddon. Final Fantasy IX Type-0 title theme is Mortal Kombat Armageddon - Main Menu theme, futher implying it's logo design influcence. The current logo depicts Nyx and his shadow, the Chrono Trigger clock for the zero, representing temporal finitism. Other logos depicts the same but with the shadow alone. "Esper's Cave" accessed within Quan's Dwelling, is a reference to the Esper Caves in Final Fantasy VI. Strange beasts that breed within, foreshadow a series of Epsers whom reside inside following the apocalypse. The Magitek Elite mentioned before the party encounters Lavos, is a reference to Terra in Final Fantasy VI. In early builds, what was to be the initial cause of the apocalypse was not of Maenhanoj summoning Lavos, but of the misalignment of the three statues within Desert Palace. This included a trio of statues arranged in a triangular fashion. Two are decidedly demonic looking, replete with bat-like wings and tridents, and are referred to as the "Promise of the Evil God" and "Truth of the Devil." The white angelic statue in the middle is called the "Illusion of the Goddess." This alludes to the Warring Triad from Final Fantasy VI'', ''which Maenhanoj was to move them out of alignment similar to Kefka's actions that would send the world into an apocalyptic state. Maenhanoj's lust for power would come from his desire of absorbing the magic from the trio statues, instead from Lavos, and ultimately, adumbrated the actions of Kefka. This was changed in the final build as the developers wanted a closer facsimile to Chrono Trigger, connecting Maenhanoj's role with Lavos. In Cleyra, the characters may encounter a Cleyran named Fran, possibly a reference to Fran, the viera. In Cleyra, the characters may encounter a Cleyran who speaks a man, described as "pirate wearing jacket individual", possibly a reference to Chron; allusion to the game's former title, Crimson Echoes, which once featured Chron as a playable character.Category:Games Category:Zodiac Trilogy Category:DLC Category:Final Fantasy